meri behan bhi ek peedit hai (original version)
by Kushi abhi
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Meri Behan bhi ek peedit hai  
In a big house  
ladaki: Bye ? bhai  
bhaiyon (together): Bye  
Bhai 1: daya aja hamene bureau jaana hai  
daya: abhijeet aa raha hai  
Diya has a costume rehearsal for the annual day in her school. So she was wearing sari was beautiful. But she did not know a pair of eyes were giving a dirty look.  
In the evening  
Diya: Hey guys, Hum aaj kahaan jaayenge  
Friend 1: shopping mall ya movie ?  
Friend 2: shopping mall  
deeya: Nahi, nahi! Hum dono jaayenge  
Friends: theek hai chalo  
Diya: main 4 baje intazaar karoonga. theek?  
Friends: theek hai.  
At 4 O' clock Diya was waiting for her friends. She called her brother to inform.  
Diya: bhai main doston ke saath baahar ja raha hoon isalia main aaj raat der se aaoonga  
abhijeet: theek hai  
Just then two hands grabbed her inside a car. She gets unconscious  
Meanwhile her friends came out from the school and searched for Diya.  
Friend 1: yah Diya kahaan gaya? usane hamen bataaya ki vah yahaan hamaare lie intajaar karegee. nidhi use abhee bulao  
nidhi: mainne use bulaaya lekin usaka phone band ho gaya  
Friend 1: use chhod do ham jaayenge  
nidhi: theek hai  
In abandoned beach house Diya gets conscious  
Diya: aaa, mera sir  
Unknown person: kya tum theek hain sweetheart  
Diya (shouting): tum kaun ho?  
( noted Diya's hands and legs are not tied)  
Diya tried to run but he was too strong for her  
UP: ab tum kahaan ja rahe ho darling  
He tried to touch but she jerked him .  
U P: Diya par mere saath co operate karon  
Diya: tum kaun ho. tum mujhe kaise himmat dete ho.  
He tried to kiss her but she slapped him.  
UP: Tum kaise himmat karate hain?  
He slapped her back and pushed on to the bed.  
Diya (begging): chhod do mujhse mujhse chhod do  
UP: itana tez nahi  
He caught hold of her sari palu and ripped off her sari  
Diya: Mujhse chod do please main tumase bheekh maangata hu . mujhe chhod do please  
UP: Itana aasaan nahin. Tum itni hot aur sexy lag rahi ho  
He forcefully kissed her neck . Her pleading fell into his deaf ears only . She tried to escape but she could not. He touched her in inappropriate places and the he entered inside her


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I am bit busy with my college. So many assignments and assignments OMG . Here it continues**.

Meanwhile in the mall Diya's friends were angry ?ￂﾠ and disappointed ? with Diya. So they tried calling her but her phone was switched off . Then they called her over the landline number.

Nidhi: Hello, Diya

Receiver: Hello, main Diya ka bhai Abhijeet hoon . Aap kaun hain.

Nidhi: Oh hi bhai main Nidhi bol raha hoon. Diya ka dost. Kya Diya hai bhai .

Abhijeet: nahin vah yahaan nahin hai. usane mujhe bataaya ki vah aap sabhee ke saath baahar ja rahee thee

Nidhi: hamane aisa phaisala kiya lekin vah nahin aai

Abhijeet: kya! vah nahin aai?

Nidhi: haan bhai hamane use bulaaya lekin usaka phone band kar diya gaya.

Abhijeet: kya!

Nidhi: Haan bhai

Abhijeet: yah 10 baje hai phir bhi vah nahin aai hai

Nidhi: Bhai, aap kya kah rahe hain

Abhijeet: chinta mat karo ham usaki talaash karenge.

Nidhi: theek hai bhai

They disconnected the call ?

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet

Abhijeet: hamen bureau jaana hai. main ACP sar ko phon karoonga.

Daya: Lekin kya hua?

Abhijeet ( in low tone) : Di Di Di Diya is missing

Daya: Kya

Abhijeet: haan, abhi Diya ke dost ko daantane ke lie bulaaya gaya.  
Meanwhile in the abandoned beach house  
Diya was crying ?. Then he grabbed her hair and

UP: chinta mat karo sweetie yeh khatam nahin hua jaldi hi khatam nahin maarane ke lie ek aur punishment hai.

Diya: mujhe chhod do. mere lie kuchh bhi mat karo.

UP: sabase pehle mainne socha ki main keval tumhaare saath so jaoonga. lekin jab tumane mujhe thappad maarane ke baad mainne apane kuchh thappad ko aapake saath sone ke lie aamantrit kiya hai

Diya ( crying): Please aisa mat karo.

UP: tumane galati ki, saja sunae

Diya: ( crying) nahin

UP: Tum ek baat pata hai tum yahaan nahin hona chaahe. Tum ek veshyaalay mein hona mat karo main tumko ek veshya bana doonga. Raghav andhar aa aur enjoy karo . Diya tumane use khush karaana chaahe.

Then Raghav started to kiss her forcefully all over her body. Then he entered inside her. Few minutes later he came out of the room.

Raghav: vaah kya ek enjoyment hai. Raj

Raj: Akash andar jao. Tum enjoy karo.

Akash went inside and closed the door ? he did. After he came out. Raj was sending 3 to 4 friends of his inside .


	3. Chapter 3

Ty Purvi: CCTV footage mein car ka number bhi clear nahin hai

Informer: Sahb, logon ne kaha ki unhonne ek ladki ko chillaakar rona suna Juhu mein ek abandoned beach house mein .

ACP sir: Kya beach house mein .

Informer: haan, sahb, unhonne kaha ki shor keval 5-4 din pahale shuroo hua tha.

Salonkhi sir: mujhe umeed hai ki Diya ko vahaan rakha jaana chaahe. pradyuman please jao aur vahaan usaki talaash karen.

Freddy: Haan sir

CID team went to that beach house. They searched the house full. They didn't get anything. While Tarika and Shreya searching in a bedroom they got few drops of blood under the cot .

Tarika: Abhijeet ,Daya yahaan dekho khoon .  
Abhijeet and Daya ( rushing in ): Kya

Shreya: Khoon bahut puraana nahin hai .

Daya: Lekin meri behan kahan hai?

In a house (same house in middle of forest in the episode dahliya road).

Diya: Bhai aap kahaan hai. Please is narak se bachao.

In another room

Raj: Abhijeet main tumhari zindagi narak bana dooga.  
Flash back starts

In a abandoned construction site. In the terrace .  
Akash: Gun neeche rakho ya Mai use neeche push karoonga.

Abhijeet : Theek hai main use neeche rakh raha hoon.

Then Akash's grip over the girl was lose then Abhijeet shot Akash in the leg but Akash jumped down and died.

Flash back over

Raj: Tumne mere bhai ko mara.

Tarika: Diya us beach house mein theen. hamen jo khoon mila vah Diya ka khoon hai.

All: Kya

Salonkhi sir: Mein apane poore dil ko kaam mein rakhne ki khoshish kar raha hoon lekin mere dil nahin sun raha hai. Humari beti kahan hai.

Salonkhi sir broke down into tears. Daya and Abhijeet hugged their fathers like old men .

Meanwhile in that house middle of the forest

Raj came threw a sari in Diya's face

Raj: Ise pehenen or tayaar rehena  
Diya: koi raasta nahin main pahanoonga.

Raj: tu ne kya kaha?

He started to beat her .

Diya: main nahin pahanoonga

Raj : Koi baat nahin. Rahul, praveen ne sari ko usake lie baandh diya. aur haan usake lie tayaar karo.

Rahul and Praveen striped her sari off and forced her to wear the sari and put heavy makeup for her. Raj dragged her out and made her sit in the car and injected her with a drugs. He drove far from Mumbai and reach the red light area, the brothel .  
Raj: Maharani mainne us items ko laaya hai jise aapane poochha tha. mera paisa do.

Maharani: main use dekhana chaahata hoon.

Raj: Theek use laoonga

Raj carries her in and

Maharani: vaah vah keval sundar nahin hai, vah hot aur sexy hai, main vaastav mein chaahata hoon ki usaka chanda use andar le jae. yahaan tumhare paise hain.

But when he leaves someone blocks his way and gives a tight it is her elder brothers

Daya: Meri Behan kaha hai .

There was no reply . Daya and Abhijeet started to beat him or say they were killing him.

Tarika and Shreya went inside brought hugged Tarika and started to cry

Diya (crying): Bhabi sab kuchh khatm ho gaya hai. sab kuchh khatm ho gaya hai .

Tarika: Kya ?

Diya(crying): unho mujhse ne apni hawas ka nishana banaya .

Shreya: tum kya bol rahe ho.

Diya : haan bhabi

Shreya: Tarika ek second main aaoonga. Take care of her  
She went duo .

Shreya: yah aadami ganda hai. usane apani bahan ko apani vaasana ke lie lakshit kiya. unhonne deeya se balaatkaar kiya.

Duo: Kya .tumne meri bahan par apane gande haath kaise himmat dete hain


	4. sorry

Sorry for not updating the story as I was busy with college studies. I will try to update as early as possible.


End file.
